BoredSenseless
by bfstall1
Summary: i did not write this mynamemattersnot did


Title: BoredSenseless; Tv Shows: House; Rating: K+; Genres: Humor; Characters:  
>G. House; Summary: Sometimes days at Princeton make no sense. WRITTEN BY:<br>Myneamemattersnot, Cool Lil' Freshwoman, AND BoredSenseless; START OF STORY:  
>BoredSenseless: Not everything had meaning. Art could be an endless ugly black hole, music could be discorded and backwards, and the laws of physics could be broken. It all started on a warm sunny day that seldom comes to New Jersey. A hot day that would have been good for the beach as said by Californians and here to even though it wasn't even on the basis of the same. House had sent his team to do tests on the patient when a mysterious cat with Canadian flag printed fur entered the room. It loud sang and sang the Canadian national anthem while House yelled at it to stop. Suddenly a dog leaps out out of nowhere bearing the England flag and fights with the cat. House cheers for the England dog but the Canadian cat hisses and jumps at his England dog laughs into it explodes into confetti. A girl or boy or alien because frankly no one can tell walks into the room curious at the commotion.<br>She/he decides not to save House from the Canada cat but instead sits in a corner and drinks a huge gallon of water. The Canadian cat jumps of House's cat-scratched face and vanishes into shadow while the girl/boy drinks water.  
>The scene changes and sudden House and Foreman are facing each other with a pair of boxing gloves on their hands. The bell rings and Foreman grows a beard just like Father Time and House is suddenly not a cripple. Round one begins and House having little control over his actions beats the crap out of Foreman and knocks him out near the end of the First Round. Suddenly, a giant that looks like one of those giants from Jack and the Bean stalk comes up and smashs the ring and steals Foreman. Suddenly, House doesn't have boxing gloves but a sword like Aragorn's sword from the Lord of the Rings. The girlboy drinks more water. They appear cleary in one of the lands from Spyro the Dragon because there happen to be a frozen dragon right in front of House and the mysterious water drinking boy/girl. The giant runs off with Foreman and disappears. House begins just wishing to himself that this is all just a crazy hallucination and that he can just snap out of it but when he doesn't snap out of it he irritably hits the forzen dragon that cracks and turns out not to be a Spyro dragon but a "How to Train a Dragon" dragon namer the whispering death. It tells them that if House can find Foreman then he can get back to the real world. So House roams Spyro land to find Foreman. When he is roaming endless and endless lands with his sword and his unless water groging side-kick the zombies of Jersey Shore jump out of the ground to attack him. He fights the zombies, while his mystery companion drinks water. He defeats the zombies only to find two boys smashing guitars amoung the zombies. One of the boys' shirts reads "ACDC", while the other reads "Metallica". A fire appears stopping House from getting to the two Sophmore boys. The one with the blond hair shouts, "Fire! Fire!" The other one laughs calling his friend stupid. The floor suddenly collapses reminding House of the movie "Journey to the Center of the Earth." Because they seem to keep falling and falling forever for a second House forgets that he was even supposed to be screaming. The girl or boy or whatever doesn't ever scream but continues on drinking the water in flight. Mysteriously, House nor the whatever die when they hit the ground. An andriod robot small in hit comes up to them and says hello in a high pitched voice and asks breifly if they want waffles which this time House connects with the andriod Gir but however can't remember the cartoon. The teenager boy/girl finally takes interest in anything but the water and for one spilt second considers the robot House getting more tired from thes unfimiliar places than how Alice got tired of Wonderland despite the lack of pain kicks himself so hard that he has to wake up and come to his senses. It does him a little less and leads him to Foreman where he frees Foreman to find himself walking up in his bed to find it all a dream. He goes back to work and the whole day goes by so well he almost forgets about the awkard dream. He visits Wilson only to find well he doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl drinking water. THE END! 8D! *)! :)! PS:  
>We don't claim any ownship to House nor the characters nor claim ownship of anything else mentioned here except the girlboy drinking water and the plot.  
>Don't sue any of us. <div> 


End file.
